dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sakubo
Ages? 11 and 11? So Saku and Bo are twins? Kulaguy 05:01, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :It appears so... at least they're not as annoying as Shugo and Rena. >_> --CRtwenty 05:05, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :: In the character book it says that they are both 11 so that would make them twins, but in one scene during Rebirth Bo says that Saku is his "Older" sister, is it like this in the Jap. version? Brago-77 01:12, 20 November 2006 (UTC) :::You are aware that not even twins are the same exact age? Sakura is several minutes older than Bo. Not that hard to figure out. Kulaguy 01:20, 20 November 2006 (UTC) : Im aware of that, but I just found it strange that he would say "older" unless there was a significant difference in age, but whatever, I thought i'd just bring that up. Brago-77 01:26, 20 November 2006 (UTC) ::Have you ever met real twins before? To them, a few minutes is a lot of an age difference. Kulaguy 02:09, 20 November 2006 (UTC) : Yes I have met twins before, but they have never reffered to one another like normal siblings would. It just struck me as a bit strange is all, its not really that important Brago-77 02:24, 20 November 2006 (UTC) ::The I'm older card to twins is like pulling rank in the military or seniority in school. --Phoenix 02:37, 20 November 2006 (UTC) :::Especially in Japan. - Kuukai2 23:29, 20 November 2006 (UTC) Has anyone seen a video of Sakubo's and Haseo's Avatar Battle--Azure Sky God 18:09, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :No.--SicInfit 18:39, 28 December 2006 (UTC) It's a medical term, not a racial slur... For the love of... Rpg 04:28, 23 January 2007 (UTC) What's wrong with saying Multiple Personalities? OMG. -- Spiritsoulx 04:29, 23 January 2007 (UTC) AuraTwilight, stop being a fucking idiot. Disassociative Identity Disorder is the official name of it. I don't give a damn whether or not you think it's "nice". No one is gonna fucking sue us by saying Sakubo has a "disorder". Kulaguy 04:35, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :Diagnostic criteria for 300.14 Dissociative Identity Disorder :A. The presence of two or more distinct identities or personality states (each with its own relatively enduring pattern of perceiving, relating to, and thinking about the environment and self). '' :''B. At least two of these identities or personality states recurrently take control of the person's behavior. '' :''C. Inability to recall important personal information that is too extensive to be explained by ordinary forgetfulness. '' :''D. The disturbance is not due to the direct physiological effects of a substance (e.g., blackouts or chaotic behavior during Alcohol Intoxication) or a general medical condition (e.g., complex partial seizures). Note: In children, the symptoms are not attributable to imaginary playmates or other fantasy play. :http://www.behavenet.com/capsules/disorders/did.htm That is a direct quote from the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders, 4th Edition, Revised, the current encyclopedia of these conditions. Sakubo fits all of these categories, making him a prime example of somebody with DID. --CRtwenty 04:37, 23 January 2007 (UTC) I didn't care one way or another until AuraTwilight tried comparing a medical term to a racial slur. Big fucking difference. Rpg 04:39, 23 January 2007 (UTC) A medical term only used in the United States to begin with. http://www.astraeasweb.net/plural/allison.html AuraTwilight, simply editing to fit your POV on terminology is one issue, and I don't particularly feel like arguing it right now. Removing the term you don't like, and trying to sneak the edit past the rest of us by calling it a "grammar mistake" is unacceptable. --Shinsou Wotan, 03:18, 24 January 2007 (UTC) So is Sakubo gay?--Kite X 03:40, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :Not quite. Sakubo's other personality is female, so technically him liking Endrance is pretty straight. I guess. --Bulletcatcher 03:58, 17 February 2007 (UTC) But he's a guy physically.--Kite X 04:03, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :He's got a girl side, but he's a guy physically. To be honest, it's a question that can be pondered on, but is quite useless and spammish to discuss it here... -__-;;--Bulletcatcher 04:06, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Saku and Bo are two entirely different people. Saku is a female despite her body, so yes, she's very, very straight. Bo though...he has a bit of um...confusion XD --AuraTwilight 04:24, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :Yes, Saku is female. So she's straight. She just happens to live in a male body, if that makes sense. Besides in The World Sakubo is a female PC... so that makes things even more complicated. --CRtwenty 09:53, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :Can any of you give me an official source that states sakubo's identity(s). There are too many rumors going around saying it's some 11 year old boy with multiple personalities or Saku is based on a boy who's twin sister was born stillbirthed and created Saku to protect him. Or all the rumors just guessed by someone and put on wiki so that who ever looked at it would believe and thus started the rumor. There no way anyone knows for sure unless they have someone who knows japanese next to them. ::It's very clearly stated in the third game that Saku is a second personality inside of Bo. Saku herself says it. Her name is based off of Bo's twin sister Sakura, who was stillborn. --CRtwenty 14:59, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :::双子のような朔望だが、リアルのプレイヤーは中西伊織という少年ただひとり。 :::Though Sakubo seems to be twins, the real player is just one boy named Iori Nakanishi. :::-From the Perfect Guidebook. It goes into more detail, confirming the multiple personalities and the stillborn sister, but I don't feel like transcribing and translating the whole thing right now. --Shinsou Wotan 23:59, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Gameplay when Sakubo is in your party is it always the Saku side is it possible to have the Bo side :You can get either one unless the story says it must be Saku or Bo at a specific point. Why you think it'd always be only one side (other than what could happen in Vol.3) is beyond me.--SicInfit 23:26, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :SPOILIER: In the Max Affection Ending, you can marry Saku in Vol. 3 and extend friendship with Bo. And if you didn't notice while playing, Saku and Bo have seperate affection Levels. --Sakubo~Bo 16:01, 31 June 2007 (UTC) ::Spoilers? Um, ok... though I'm pretty sure everybody knows that already. --CRtwenty 20:13, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Dose that make Haseo a pedophile? (I'm sure that jokes been over done...) Uh, anyway I think it's every other time you log in, at least that's what I noticed --Pancake 20:41, 9 September 2007 (UTC) ? What do you mean "born stillbirthed"?User:Male Wavemaster Enzeru :It means she was born dead.--User:SicInfit<--Too lazy to sign in right now. Max Affection E-mail Error Possible spoiler: In the return E-mail, if you send Sakubo (Saku) the "Promise" Greeting Card, she mis-spells "Mac Anu" as "Mac Anue" (Yet Sakubo (Bo) spells is right) is this little spelling mistake important enough to be noted under Sakubo's Trivia section? :I fail to see how this is interesting or noteworthy.--SicInfit 06:59, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :It's probably just a typo, though I do consider it noteworthy. Or footnote-worthy.--OtakuD50 07:24, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :It's most likely a Typo, but it's almost as good as the mis-crediting of two Japanese VA's as English VA's in the Max Affection Event (Tabby and Natsume) Option You guys interested about putting the option of discarding Saku in Redemption as a trivia? Greyrose 05:52, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :Maybe. i do think there should be a commentary on the trivia section saying that you can dispatch the 'saku' personality in a specific part of .Hack//GU part 3, when she says she's leaving. ::It might just go in that part of her history, once it exists. - Kuukai2 19:30, 25 November 2007 (UTC) How much does Saku know? I'm curious-- how much does she actually know about Endrance? I know she's his fangirl and is usually by his side, but does she actually KNOW anything about him other than "he's hott"? And what about Endrance? What's his take on Saku? Is she just some lost puppy to him, or what? I ask because my opinion of her is rather low, and I'd like to try and higher it. Sorry if it's a bad question to ask, or if it's a bad place to ask. First time doing this. Vorbei 08:08, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :We don't really know. In the beginning, Saku is just some ordinary fan, save that she can see his "Beautiful techniques." Which is probably the only reason Endrance acknowledges her existence at all, though she's still just some thing. However, later on, they seem to develop some sort of more developed friendship, as they even conspired together without Haseo knowing. By the end, I figure they're fairly good friends and have had conversations to get to know each other in Flash Mail. --AuraTwilight 21:32, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Bo's gender So, if Saku is a girl and Bo is a boy, then it should be shown in the Gender box. 22:04, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :The character model is female, thus both models are female, (Saku)Bo's is just the female model just changed slightly to look more like a male boy. Myriad Twilight 01:22, July 24, 2010 (UTC)